This invention relates to the improvement of a self-loading earth excavating, conveying and distribution vehicles, normally associated with cut and fill construction of highways and earth dams, open pit mining and the like.
In known types of individual earth excavation conveying and distribution vehicles, namely conventional bulldozers, scrapers, loaders, earth and water conveying trucks, graders, impactors and rollers, they are, in the main, not entirely satisfactory due to their costly time and motion loss while excavating, loading, transferring the load, waiting, turning around and, foremost, their empty nonrevenue return to the excavation site.